Hope of the Past
by TeamEthanMorgan
Summary: After the Lucifractor incident, everyone seemed to survive. All except Sarah. Ethan had a thought in his mind that Sarah was gone. Little did he know that she wasn't. Well, he found that out when he got a surprise visit from… himself. Read to find out how. EthanxSarah, mention of BennyxErica. Rated T just in case.
1. Help of the Future

**Like I promised… new story! So quick. I know. I just do things alphabetically. I like it that way. Well, this one will be good, I hope.**

**Well, this chapter will be just as the summary says and a little bit more. This story won't be long. It will be nicely short. Not that short, but you get the point.**

**Let's start with this… short, but weird story I'm writing. You'll see how weird it will get.**

* * *

Ethan unlocked the door to his house. No one was there because they had to bring Jane from her friend's house. It was a dark and cold outside with the moon and the streetlights giving off a little light to see. He opened the door and closed it. Today, they had no school, though they should've. But it was canceled because of the 'explosion' that happened. He didn't want to go, anyway. Why would he even go if it opened? He felt his eyes getting heavier every second, but he stayed strong. He went upstairs to get his mind off of things. It was easier said than done, because the moment he sat down on his bed, he had to let his tears slide. He couldn't let it stay in.

A few days ago, he asked the girl of his dream out. Maybe it didn't go well, but it didn't mean they both didn't care for each other. He remembered how hurt Sarah was when he they kind of dumped each other without knowing it. She _did_ care. She liked him. But all that care was gone. She was gone. He could've protected her, could've ran away with her so she would survive. She might have survived the Lucifractor because it was destroyed at the end when the explosion happened, but she was gone. She disappeared. He felt that he was hopeless. He couldn't even protect the girl he loved. Yes, loved. He admitted that to himself millions of times, but never actually said it out loud. He felt the need to say it. She wasn't… there with him, so he wouldn't be embarrassed by any kind of reaction such as rejection.

"I love you, Sarah." His voice was cracking when he said that, so he said it again with more confidence this time. "I love you, Sarah. I really do."

He just wanted things to get back to normal. Even the others were a bit sad. Well, Erica wasn't a bit sad, she was _very_ sad, just like Ethan. And now that they all were, everyone was at their houses, watching TV and eating, at least that's what he heard. He wanted to sit down with Jane and Sarah, watching movies that Jane wanted to see. Then eventually, Jane would sleep and the two teenagers would be alone. He wanted that so badly. Now, he couldn't help but blame himself for what happened, though he knew that he didn't do anything. He knew he did his best. What ruined it mostly was that he was scared seeing people looking dead. That trick from Stern made him too afraid for he didn't like losing the people he loved or anything like that. He never did.

Wiping away his tears, how thought _It's not my fault. I should stop blaming myself. I-I have to move on. At least I got her before. I succeeded. I'm not hopeless._

He heard a knock on the door. Well, it couldn't be his family since they have keys with them too. It might be one of his friends… or some of them. Maybe even his other family members visiting them because they wanted to see how they were. If so, they'd have to wait inside the house until his parents come home.

He ran down the stairs to get the door, trying to hide the fact that he was crying a few seconds ago. He opened the door to see someone. Just someone. That someone was wearing a dark blue hoodie over their head with sunglasses, making it hard to know who the person was. It was obvious that it was a boy, who looked like a teenager. The stranger was surprisingly the same exact height as Ethan.

"Uh, hello. Who are you, might I ask?" Ethan said as politely as possible.

"If I tell you, you'd be in too much shock. But please, can you let me in?" the stranger requested. But his voice. It was… how could he explain it? It wasn't really that familiar, but he did know it.

It seemed weird someone he didn't know to ask him this. But since he said that finding out his identity would be a shock for him, he knew that it was no weird or unknown person. But yet again, could he trust anyone? If that person _was_ harmful... well, those vampire fighting weapons don't only work on undead blood-suckers.

"Um, sure, I guess," he allowed him in.

"Thank you," said the person, coming in with his hands in his pant pockets.

"I don't care if I'll be in shock knowing who you are," he closed the door, "but could you please tell me?"

He sighed. "Okay. Fine."

Removing the hoodie from the top of his head made Ethan see more details about him. Everything about the person seemed so familiar. Every feature, every word that came out, the way he talked, the way he'd put his hands in his pockets at times. His dark hair was a bit longer than his and a bit lighter, just the same shade he had when he was a little kid. By the time he grew older, his hair got darker. But… this person… so mysterious. And maybe not. He figured it out before he even took out the sunglasses.

"You're me!" he exclaimed.

When the sunglasses were out, he knew he was right. Him… the other him has a smile on his face.

"But h-how?" he asked, shocked. "Are you from another dimension? Another world? An alien? A-A-A shape-shifter?"

"Whoa, relax… Ethan," Other Ethan said. "Wow, it's weird saying my name to comfort myself," he mumbled.

"Who a-are you?" Ethan couldn't stop stammering, it seemed.

"I'm you… from the future."

This almost made Ethan faint.

Future Ethan noticed that, so he made him sit down in the living room's couch.

"Look, I'm not sent here to freak you out. I'm sent here to save your future."

"What happens in the future?" Ethan asked, curious.

"All I can say is that we have to save Sarah right now and fast before it's too late. We don't have much time."

Just when Ethan thought he had no hope, future him comes and tells him otherwise.

"She's alive?" Ethan smiled.

"Yeah. So far." Then he added, "But we better hurry if we wanna save her. After…" he looked at his watch "five minutes maybe they might kill her."

"Who are 'they'?"

"No time to explain." He put his glasses and hoodie back on and extended his hand. "Come on. I'm faster than you."

"Huh?"

"Do you think I have time to explain? Just hold my hand."

If felt weird for Ethan to hold his own hand – future hand anyway, which made him unnaturally excited and nervous – but he did it anyway.

In a few seconds, he found himself in front of a building. It had only a ground floor which was very clear. They stood in front of a gate, which was very long in height, making it look hard to climb.

"Vampire?" Ethan asked future him, who nodded afterwards.

He noticed that Future Ethan was holding his arm, looking up… or maybe at the gate. He saw this coming, but when they were flying, he felt sick to his stomach. He had a bad history with flying with Rory.

After he was dropped, they were off running inside. Future Ethan had never been inside there, but he was told of this place, so it was totally new to him. When they entered, they saw cell. Just endless cells with what seemed like imprisoned vampires because they put garlic close to the bars so they wouldn't get too close to it. The garlic made the place smell unpleasant, but both boys had to ignore it, Future Ethan had to avoid it, actually, but it didn't really matter much. The ceiling and walls seemed to be made out of metal, and the floor had white marble tiles.

Ethan wanted to move and find Sarah, but he saw that future him was stuck in his place.

"Come on. We need to look for her." He said.

When the vampires heard his voice, they tried to get close to the bars. A guy, who physically looked 30 years old, whispered, begging, "Please get us out of here. We're weak... and hungry."

Future Ethan looked at himself… or him, and said, "We need to help them. We don't want them to die, do we?"

"Okay, but let us find Sarah first."

Future Him nodded. They agreed that Ethan would go search for Sarah and Future Him tried to go see the control panel, since the cells didn't have the option to be opened with keys. Ethan walked and walked, searching hopelessly for Sarah. He wanted her to still be alive. And it was a good thing no one was around yet but those two in view.

Just when he was about to give up hope, he heard Sarah's whispers, saying, "Ethan?"

He spun his head around towards the direction of the sound. When he saw Sarah, his face brightened. Hope just came back to him. He ran over to her cell, trying to get as close as possible as he could.

"Ethan, I'm so happy to see you. I missed you."

"Me too. I wish I could hug you, but I can't." He said, smiling. One reason was that Sarah couldn't get close the the garlic; it was one of their weaknesses. Another was because the bars came in between them, so it was not that possible to reach out for her to get a hug.

"Same here," she said, smiling. But soon her smile disappeared. "How are you gonna get me… or us out?"

"Somehow," he said, looking left and right, wondering if Future Him figured it out. "I brought help."

As if by miracle, he heard a sound as if something popped. He knew what that meant, so he backed away. The doors of the cell slowly started to open.

"How?" was all Sarah could say.

But Ethan had no patience. As all the vampires, ran out, thankful for being free, he had to pull Sarah into a tight embrace. "I missed you so much those few days."

He felt a droplet of tear on his exposed neck. He couldn't say he knew how she felt. He couldn't say that he did know he she felt because he didn't. He had the idea in his head that she was dead, but she was in a situation where her doom was in any minute, and that was much worse.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again." Her voice was so low that it seemed that she forced the words out of her mouth.

Then she pulled herself away from him. A few minutes ago, he saw he crying, and at those few seconds, he saw her smiling. He was truly happy at the moment.

They noticed that everyone was gone, so Ethan suggested they find 'someone'. Sarah didn't know what he meant, but agreed to anyway.

Just as they turned around, they saw a man who was smirking at them.

"Well, well, well, looks like we have a vampire who didn't escape in here." He put his hand in his pockets, taking out a stake. This time, Ethan felt a need to protect Sarah.

"Stay away from her."

"Like a teenager like you could do anything to me."

"He might not do a thing." They heard a voice. Future Ethan. "But that doesn't mean I won't." Less than a second later, he appeared behind the guy. It was a good thing he was wearing his sunglasses and hood or Sarah would've had a shock.

Future Ethan's fangs flashed out when he started grinning. The man didn't even dare look behind him. He tightened his grip on the stake. Other Ethan noticed that, so he quickly sank his fangs into his neck, sucking him dry until he felt the man lifeless in between his hands.

Just as he dropped him to the ground, he saw Sarah's shocked expression. If she was shocked by this, how would she handle seeing two Ethans.

As if on cue, and to his bad luck, Other Him removed the sunglasses. He turned his head to see that Sarah was a bit too surprised with her eyes and mouth that were widened in awe.

"Ethan," she breathed. "You better explain to me what's going on."

"Sarah," Ethan started. "This is Future Me." He pointed at the Other Him.

"What?"

"I didn't even explain it to him," Future Ethan pointed at the Ethan from this time zone. "But I'll explain when we get you somewhere safe, okay?"

When Ethan turned his head around, he saw that Other Him was smiling, like in a flirty way. He didn't know why, but he felt a pinch of jealousy, but he let it go when Other Him suggested that they go to Ethan's house and Sarah held his hand so she'd give him a ride there. She looked at her boyfriend and smiled sweetly at him, well not officially her boyfriend, but they were on their way there.

After a few seconds holding hands, Ethan found himself at home with Future Him shortly coming after them. They entered the house and made Sarah rest on Ethan's bed, the bed he was crying on maybe five minutes ago.

"It's weird seeing two of you," Sarah said softly; most probably because she's weak.

Ethan sat on the end of the bed and Future Him sat on a computer chair.

"How are you feeling now?" Ethan asked.

"Mentally, emotionally, or physically?" she asked.

"All three, I guess."

"Mentally, I feel like I'm exploding. Future You makes it harder to be sane right now."

This made both boys laugh.

"Emotionally, I feel like I'm a wreck, being locked and all for those few days. Physically, I feel fine." She looked at Future Ethan. "You said you'd explain. Come on. Spill."

He smiled. "Same Sarah I used to know." The other teenagers saw the pain in his eyes, though they know he was trying to hide it. "Right. Um, well, I'm from, what, 70 years from the future. No, not 70, it's 73. And, well, Benny became, and this is hard to believe, a spell_master_. Like really good at it. And in the future, where I was, you were dead, Sarah." His voice broke. He couldn't keep it calm. It was clear now that he was emotionally hurt. "I tried to save you along with everyone, but we were too late. We even… saw you die in front of us. You were pleading for help, but we couldn't save you. I feel sorry, until now."

"Please, don't be. I'm here." Sarah told him.

"Let me continue," he said. "Well, after Benny became a master in magic, I saw that there was a time-travel spell which can bring you to any time you want but for only five days. You see this watch?" He pointed the one on his wrist. They nodded. "This isn't just that, it can let me communicate with Benny."

"Cool!" Ethan stared at it, impressed.

"I know, right?"

"So, are the rest vampires too?" He wondered out loud.

"Yep. Even Benny."

"Can I ask you why, exactly? Why did you turn, I mean."

"Well, since Sarah didn't… survive, I felt a bit lonely. Benny started dating Erica and she bit him. I was left alone, so Benny suggested that I turn too. I actually didn't want to do it, but I had no one, so I did eventually."

A few days ago, he would've been a bit surprised to hear 'Benny', 'Erica' and 'dating' in the same sentence... or even 'Benny' and 'Erica', but they were actually dating now, so it wasn't surprising to him to hear that.

"I'm sorry for that," Sarah said.

"It's okay. At least it won't happen to this Ethan."

"So, you haven't seen her in… 73 years?" He was beginning to feel bad for the Other Him. He must've gone through a lot, yet with all that, he helped and made sure he'd be with Sarah. Or maybe he desperately wanted her.

Wait, since they were the same, and he thought of both reasons, there was a possibility it was both. Yeah. That was it.

Future Ethan nodded. "You don't know how happy I am right now."

"Wait. I have another question-"

"Okay, but don't hit me with questions. You're me, and I know you very well. I know how curious I… I mean we… I mean you can get. Gosh, this is so confusing."

"It is indeed," Ethan nodded. "Well, if you changed time, aren't you supposed to not exist?"

"Oh, Ethan, you don't get it, do you?" He shook his head at him, and then said, "Time is more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly time-y wimey stuff."

"Did you just quote that from Doctor Who?" Ethan raised his eyebrows.

Future Him nodded, smiling.

Sarah just looked at them curiously. "I do not understand what nerdy stuff you guys are talking about."

"Oh, I just meant that time can be bent and changed easily. And I will stay here, it's just that when I get back, you'll already be there and I won't even know what happened in the past few years with you."

"Next time, can you not put it in a nerdy way?"

Future Ethan looked at the younger him. "You really need to make her watch the shows you do."

He nodded, smiling.

"No, no, no! I'm not watching Star Wreck or Star Wars or whatever."

Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Well, I think I'm staying here for five days." Future Ethan said. "Can I hide here? Your room, I mean."

"Uh, sure."

"Well, I think we should let Sarah rest until she can run or move again."

Sarah might have run with Ethan till here, but that drained all of her energy since she was weak.

"Okay, but be careful. I don't want Mom and Dad to see us together at the same time."

The boys went downstairs, their voice fading slowly as one of them said, "Okay, but that doesn't mean I won't see them..."

Sarah put her weak head down and tried to relax. _Two Ethans, huh?_

She smiled. Even after seventy years, Ethan didn't change much. Plus, he looked like he dyed his hair a lighter shade. She kind of liked that. She liked her Ethan too, but…

_What am I saying? He's not mine. I don't even think he wants us to be boyfriend and girlfriend._

She knew what she wanted, and she wanted him. The problem was, she didn't know what _he_ wanted. Yes, Future Him said that he wanted her, but he also said that time can change quickly, so if both of them are having different experiences, did that mean that Ethan, the not-future-one, didn't like her?

She didn't want to think about it. If he really did care about her, he'd say it. She just had to wait. She knew he was a really shy person. But since he was, and he asked her out a few days ago, did that mean he really liked her?

She didn't know. She decided to leave this for later. She took a breath that she didn't need and relaxed, making sure that she wouldn't fall asleep on his bed.

* * *

**Tada! Did you guys like it? Do you have any suggestions on how I can make it better? If so, please tell me in a form of a review.**

**Sorry for writing too much 'Future Him' or 'Other Ethan'. It's hard to write something else that won't make this boring. Plus, if I just write Ethan, you'll get confused and think I mean the other one. So confusing! Ugh! Again, any suggestions for this problem?**

**And thank you if you read this. **


	2. Pain on the Oncoming

**Oh hey guys! Didn't see you there. Oh, wait! I can't see you guys. Well, another chapter with this story!**

**Honestly, at first, I just wanted this to be a one-shot, but I had some ideas and couldn't fit them in other stories and this one had NONE, so I put them here. **

**I will answer and credit some people.**

**MBAV100: Well, I wanted to write 'Doctor When' in this since this is what they used in the show, but I'm in love with 'Doctor Who' so much I couldn't resist quoting and mentioning it.**

**Thanks to cubillos for giving me a tiny solution to the Ethan/Future Ethan trouble I have.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MBAV or Doctor Who (which I mentioned last chapter). If I did, both will not be tragic shows with tragic finales.**

**And no, this will never be an M rated story. You'll know why I'm saying this too.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this. :)**

* * *

"Okay, where is Ethan?" This was the first thing Benny heard from Sarah the next night in the Morgan's house when she got out of Jane's room.

This afternoon, he was told about future Ethan, who liked to be called Future E in this time zone. At first, he was shocked and amazed – not at Future E, but at himself and how he'd perfect such a complicated spell. Yes, he was so surprised when his best friend showed him his future self, but he was overwhelmed by the fact that he didn't suck at it that much that he'd actually do the time travel spell.

"Which Ethan?" Benny asked.

"_My _Ethan," she replied.

"_Your _Ethan? Since when were you two official?" he asked. It wasn't a 'oh my, are you two official?' tone. It was a 'who do you think you are to call him your Ethan?'.

He was right. Sure, she was talking to herself about this, but she still didn't like it when people would notice that. Especially since Ethan appeared to like her more than she did. But the truth was, she knew she felt the exact same way towards him.

"I-I meant Ethan from this time zone," she said in a lower tone.

"Um, he's in his room. Said he needed some time to get some air. I don't know what he meant by that."

"Okay, thanks." It was a good thing she was in the middle of the stairs because she was not in the mood to go up the whole steps.

Reaching the last door in the hallway, she tapped on it and waited for an answer.

"Who is it?" Ethan asked. Of course, it was not recognizable which it was.

"It's Sarah," she answered.

Soon, the door was slightly opened with Future E's head peaking through. She knew it was him because of the light brown hair that was only slightly longer than Ethan's if you look up close.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Uh, hello. Is our Ethan here?" she asked, trying to say something different this time other than '_my_ Ethan'. It seemed to be okay since he didn't comment.

"I'm here. You can come in," his voice came out from the room.

Future E opened the door to let her in. Now she could see what Ethan meant by air. His window was lifted all the way up as he sat in his computer chair facing it. The cold air was coming inside. It seemed it was breezy too because the wind was blowing Ethan's dark hair. His head was turned around to look at her.

She didn't know what to say because, honestly, her bones felt like jell-o seeing him in there, smiling at her.

"So, how's Jane taking this?" he asked, trying to start their conversation.

"Well, she's still a bit… awestruck but she's starting to calm down. She's asleep now."

She wasn't supposed to be babysitting this day, but when Ethan's parents wanted to leave Ethan to take care of his sister, she was too scared to let Ethan alone with her. He was a good person, but she knew he wasn't the person to watch his sister.

"Okay. Thanks for keeping an eye on Jane. Wanna, uh, sit down?" By the look on his face, Sarah figured that he was a bit nervous around her. But seriously, when wasn't he?

"Sure." She gave him a soft smile to assure him that he shouldn't be nervous, but that wasn't working.

She sat down beside him and kept her smile on.

"Um," started Future E. "I'm just going to leave you two alone and check if Jane's really asleep then go see Benny."

Ethan nodded, glad they'd be left together in the room. Before Other E left, Sarah noticed the blush on Ethan's face.

"So, what do you want to do?" she asked.

"I don't really know. What do _you _want to do?"

She thought about it for a minute and answered. "Maybe just talk and spend some time together." She spoke the last words more quietly but it wasn't low enough to make Ethan not listen.

"Okay," he agreed. "Um, so, are you okay now? Do you feel weak anymore?"

She shook her head. "I don't feel tired. And… you don't have to worry about me."

"What? I don't have to? Are you kidding? You're my…" He stopped his sentence. He didn't know what they were. Were they still friends? Were they dating now? He didn't know. He had to rephrase his sentence now. "You're not just anyone in my life, how can I not care and worry about you?"

'_You're not just anyone in my life.'_ Those words stuck in her head. She knew he really cared about her judging by his actions, but he never said anything out loud.

She smiled at him. "That's very sweet of you."

He smiled a bit and looked down. He wasn't sad – no he was still smiling. She wasn't surprised at his discomfort because she understood that he was a shy person.

Then his shyness dropped and he looked at her. "So, Future Me is really cool huh?"

"Wow, you really love yourself, huh?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"How can I not? I'm pretty handsome, right?"

The next thing she knew, they were both laughing until her stomach hurt her and she had to stop. She didn't need to breathe, but inhaling too much unneeded air made her _want_ to exhale. The next few seconds seemed to freeze for her. Once they stopped their laughing, she noticed that they got closer. And since their eyes met, she couldn't help it but lean closer to him. It felt too slow – the moment. But she knew he was also trying to kiss her. Just as she felt his hot breath, shouts from downstairs were heard.

"No, I just wanna do it once!" Benny exclaimed.

"Yeah, 'cause it will go so perfectly, Benny," the sarcastic Future E said.

"I really wanna do it!" he said.

Ethan was afraid Jane would wake up, so he had to go downstairs and make them shut up. The almost-kiss was already ruined, so what did he have to lose if he got out.

Sarah, not wanting to be left alone, went downstairs with him.

"Would you guys stop yelling?" he asked looking at the two standing beside the kitchen island with the spell book in front of Benny. "You'll wake Jane up."

The mention of Jane made Future E look down. For a moment, the three forgot he was… eighty-nine-years-old and that Jane was a human. And since humans rarely made it to such old ages, they guessed that he watched his sister die or just suffered through the death that he might have not seen. And not only that, but they also knew that his parents died. He must have gone through a lot. All of them must have in the future because family won't last long if you were immortal.

"Um, are you okay?" Sarah asked. "Do you… need some time? Or a hug?"

He shook his head. And just like nothing happened, he smiled. "I'm fine. Everything's okay."

It was a bit awkward between the four for a few seconds, so Ethan broke the silence and said he'd go upstairs to do his homework before the last minute would come. Benny, being the… Benny he was, said he'd do it later and leaned against the island. That made Ethan roll his eyes and go upstairs.

She silently watched the two fight over Benny wanting to do some spells but in more of a quieter tone.

"Well, why shouldn't I?"

"Because I'm older and wiser."

"That's no excuse."

"Well, because you're still bad at magic."

"And by doing this, I'll be practicing and making myself a better spell master."

"No, you'll just be making chaos. If you want practice, go do it with your grandma, not when you're alone."

Sarah smiled. It was good to know that Ethan wouldn't change much after those long years. Especially after all those loses in his life.

She imagined herself in his place. She'd cry, honestly, because she'd have to deal with missing her family and, of course, Mrs. Weir and the loved one too. But the part about her dying was going to change. She wondered how he'd smile at the moment. She couldn't hold it in, so she asked the following question.

"So, how's the future?" she asked, going over to the living room. It was a good thing that it wasn't far away from the kitchen because she knew she'd hear his answer.

Well, she expected him to stay there, but he came after her in the living room and sat down.

"Good, I guess. Though the sun burns like _hell_."

"Why so?" she asked.

"Global warming," he simply answered.

"Oh, right," she realized. She blamed herself for being so stupid.

"I mean, those days, vampires can wear t-shirts and shorts. It's nice right now. But in your future, you'd _have_ to wear long sleeves in the summer and hide your hands in your pockets." Sarah nodded her head, understanding the situation. Then he muttered to himself, "The sun is evil."

That made Sarah smile and laugh. "I bet."

He looked down and smiled… just like Ethan from this time zone did. _Wow, he really didn't change._

"You know, Sarah, I really miss you. A lot," he confessed, his smile disappearing. She felt like he was going to cry any second. Seventy three years without her, and because of that, he had to go back to the past so he wouldn't live through the pain anymore. "I didn't move on. I _never_ moved on. I'd date some girls, but it wasn't the same as those days I was with you." He smiled, still looking like his eyes would water any second. "I remember our first horrible date. Even thought it went so bad that we dumped each other when we weren't even together, it still felt like... like every event didn't matter. Only you did."

"When did you start feeling that way about me?" she asked, a bit surprised by the words he said.

"When you... left," he said. The word 'left' was better than 'died'.

She felt bad for him, so she held his hands, telling his that she was there for him. "You don't have to be sad about that anymore, you know. I'm here."

"Yeah, I know that. But, you know, if I return and see that the world is a mess because of you living," he said. The next words he spoke were forced out. "I'd… have to come back and kill you."

Those words terrified her because she couldn't bear being killed by a guy who cared for her. But she knew it would be for the best. "It's okay unless it's to save the world."

He looked at her as if saying, '_I can't believe you're okay with that_'. He shook his head and went back to the subject they were on before, looking at the stairs. "You know, I don't think I-" he pointed on the ceiling, telling her he meant Ethan "-would feel that way anymore. I only felt it when I lost you. And I... he didn't. So, Sarah. Those words are from me, not him. But I'm sure he has strong feelings for you. I'm not gonna tell you how strong because I know he wants to tell you himself."

She nodded, not sure what to say. If she knew how he felt about her, then she'd know what to tell him, but she didn't. She wasn't even sure he'd ever tell her.

"So, what happens to Benny?"

He sighed, knowing that those questions would come. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" She knew the answer, but she wanted to ask.

"Because… well, imagine this as a movie and you're watching it. There's someone beside you who already watched it and knows everything. Now, let me ask you, would you be okay if that someone spoiled the movie for you?"

She didn't know he'd talk to her like this. And by this, she meant more cleverly and wisely.

She shook her head.

"Plus, if I tell you, it might also change the future. I don't want more changes."

'But wait, if there are changes that are going to happen, then what if you get back and see that you're old… or dead?"

He laughed. "This is not how it works. Well, if I come here a vampire, I'll get back a vampire. What leaves time travelling gets back the same. No changing."

Now she got it. "So, for example, if you traveled in time and you're human, you come and find yourself still human, right?"

"Exactly."

"What if you accidentally changed something in yourself and you don't know?"

"Well, in time travel, you can only change one thing in the future purposely. I mean, I can here single, I might come back with a girlfriend... or something more. If I changed something accidentally, it's okay. I get back as if that accidental mistake never happened."

She was hesitating to ask the next question. "Does… virginity count?"

"Where… are you going with this? Of course it does."

"A-Are you a virgin?"

"No," he said. "You're creeping me out, Sare."

"It's nothing about you, it's about _him_," she said, pointing to the stairs.

"He's still me!" he pointed out. But he knew she wanted him a bit more than he thought. "Oh!"

"Turns out," Ethan's voice abruptly came from upstairs. "I already finished my homework."

With his face and body appearing, she wondered if he heard what she said, so she asked him if he did.

"No. Eavesdropping is wrong. Why would I do that?" he asked.

Sarah forgot how Ethan was. He wouldn't do anything wrong unless it's to save Whitechapel or the world… or anything really. That meant, he'd only do bad things if it meant good benefits would come to everyone.

As Sarah smiled, he went over to Benny and went to see what he was doing. To his surprise, nothing bad happened.

"E, aren't you worried?" Benny suddenly asked him.

"About what?"

"Sarah spending more time with him than you?"

"B, he _is _me."

"Yes, but… I heard her talking to him about things."

"You know that's not right to do, Benny, right?"

He groaned. "I hate you. Please stop trying to be perfect."

He smiled, glad that Benny was tortured and annoyed by his personality.

"Stop smiling too. I hate it when you do that."

"How many times will you hate me?"

"Just…" Benny relaxed himself from Ethan's annoying comments. "Just listen. You're gonna want to hear this."

"Well, what did you hear?"

"So _now_ you want to not be perfect all of a sudden-"

"Just tell me, you idiot!" he almost yelled.

"Fine. I… I heard them talking about… _it_."

"Did you hear all of it?"

"No, my thoughts distracted me."

"What were you thinking about?" Ethan asked.

"About how awesome I'd look with a real beard."

Ethan shook his head, not believing she'd actually talk about that.

_But why? Does she like another guy? Does she like him more and think I'm lame? Or… I don't know_.

He decided to tell his friend to drop that subject and talk about something else. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't ignore that.

* * *

**TADA!**

**Now you know why I said it is not gonna be M rated?**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed Benny making Ethan more jealous of the situation than he ever was.**

**Until then...**

**-TEM**


	3. Problems of the Inside

**I have come back with another chapter. Don't panic! **

**Well, night three for Future E. Remember, five days only for him. Yeah. Just a note for you to not forget about.**

**Let us see this chapter that I had in my head for a while before my head explodes.**

* * *

Ethan couldn't wait for Sarah to come. It was not that he was lonely. He had Benny and Future E, but kind of wanted to talk to her about everything. Even if she talked to Future E more, he didn't care because he knew that he didn't see her for years. He couldn't imagine that.

He honestly loved Future E. He was getting used to him more and more every day. He liked asking him questions about the future that he couldn't tell him about and watch him get angry. Weirdly, he was annoying himself, but he enjoyed it; Future E noticed what he was doing since he knew himself, so he tried to keep calm.

When he decided to give up doing this, he sat in bed, remembering about what Benny told him last night about Sarah and Future E's conversation. "So, did you and Sarah talk about anything last night?" he asked bravely. If anything, he wasn't scared of what he would say. But he knew how he'd react even though Future E was a bit different than him – more mysterious, sadder… duller. But his behavior definitely didn't change.

At the moment, he was standing beside the door, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. "No, we were talking in sign language," he replied sarcastically. Yes, same him. "Of course we talked."

Now he noticed how annoying he could get. He took things literally and didn't give direct answers. Maybe he should change that. "Okay, fine. What did you talk about?"

"Depends on what you want to know." Yes, it was definitely annoying.

"Anything, really." He wanted him to say just a hint of what Benny told him. He knew his best friend wouldn't lie to him.

"We were just talking about time travel and you. Nothing much happened."

_Oh, come on,_ he thought. "What did you say about me?" Now, he was a bit curious.

"Like I'm going to tell you," he said while rolling his eyes and giving him a teasing smile.

"Well, I'm you. I deserve to know."

"Well, right now, I'm not telling you. If Sarah wants to tell you, she would."

He knew Benny didn't lie. He just knew it. What he told him was definitely not a lie. What Future E was telling him could apply to that topic, right?

"Ethan, Sarah's here! We're leaving!" his mother shouted.

Finally, Sarah was there. He knew that she would be busy with Jane at first, so he had to wait to talk to her. But who said that at the moment, he and Future E couldn't go downstairs and be with the girls for a few hours?

Future him knew what he was thinking, so he opened the door and motioned for him to come. He didn't need a gesture to tell him to do that. He was going one way or another.

Halfway through the stairs, they saw Sarah and Jane heading towards the kitchen. It looked that they were playing truth or dare because Jane was asking a question. Future E stopped in his track, making Ethan bump his nose on his head.

"Ow!" he whisper-shouted his words while rubbing his aching nose.

"Truth?" Jane asked. "Okay, who would you prefer to stay? Ethan or Future E?"

Ethan wanted to go downstairs and smack her on her head for asking that question. Good thing the girls didn't spot them because he wanted to hear her truthful answer.

"Hey! Don't make me choose between them. They're the same person." At least he made sure that she liked him... even a little bit that she wouldn't choose Future Him over himself.

Ethan didn't realize it, but he was so excited for her to answer that question that he didn't know he was leaning against Future E, which made him stumble on him.

The girls spun around to see them. Sarah was angry at first by the look on her angry face and her arms that were on her hips. But then when she realized that it was them, she smiled. "Hey Ethan. Future Ethan."

"Hey Sarah," they both said in unison. Both of them looked at each other then quickly back at her.

"Um, Jane and I are playing 'Truth or Dare'. Want to join us?"

If it meant spending more time with Sarah, they had to agree, so they did.

"What? No!" Jane refused.

"Come on. He's… They're your brothers."

After that, she gave up and let them. When they all were downstairs and in the kitchen, Jane grabbed herself some potato chips and got her human brother some while the two remaining vampires didn't get themselves anything.

"Okay, how about you, Ethan? Would you like to continue the game?" Sarah asked.

He nodded. "Sure." Now he had to pick someone to ask. "Okay, Future Me, truth or dare?"

He thought about it for three seconds then answered, "Truth."

"Um, what is the most painful memory?"

For a few seconds, he seemed okay. But then, he looked sad. His head hung low and his hands went into his pockets. "I'd rather not play right now." Turning himself around, he walked towards the door to exit.

When he left, Sarah felt the need to punch Ethan in the arm, so she did.

He let out a tiny groan that seemed to be filled with pain. "Next time, let Jane punch me. Your vampire powers hurt a lot."

"Well, you deserve it," she almost yelled.

"I'm sorry," he said, rubbing his arm with his hand. "I didn't know he-" then he realized they were the same person "-I mean that I'd react this way. We're not the same, you know."

It was true. They didn't know him much. Sure they'd ask him a lot of questions, but he avoided most. They didn't know how he became. Maybe it was all because of the suffering. Maybe because of all the losses- Sarah, his parents, probably his sister too. It might have even hurt him being in the same room with the nine-year-old Jane in there.

"I'll go talk to him," she said.

He nodded. She seemed mad at him. He never saw her this angry. Yes, she gave him scarier looks before, but now she seemed disappointed in him. Maybe he should've gone with them and made things better, but he didn't know if it was a good idea.

"Good to know that in seventy years, you'll still be a wimp," Jane teased.

He gave her a look that she knew too well as "say that again and you're dead" face.

He would've already done that, but he heard the bell. She was lucky this time. But he loved her, so he couldn't do this to her. Even jokingly. When he opened the door, he saw the friendly face of Benny, smiling at him in a silly way that made it hard to resist not laughing. After greeting each other, they headed to the living room. But when they heard Sarah and Future E laughing, they couldn't just go there, so they walked to the kitchen. Ethan couldn't help but look at Sarah and Future Him.

Sarah was smiling and giggling on the couch as Future Him was talking and trying not to laugh. Sarah looked comfortable with him that it drove Ethan crazy. But it wasn't craziness inside of him. What was that feeling? Maybe it was… jealousy. Just maybe. But how could he be jealous of himself? It was actually him sitting there; actually, it was a very improved version of him. Not taller, but more charming and handsome. Unlike him, Ethan was awkward and not very attractive. Sarah never even smiled at him the way she did to Future Him. How could he compete?

But it wasn't a competition. It will never be a competition if he couldn't even cross the start line. And in this race, Future E had already passed the finish line. So, what was the point?

Maybe he should've given up. She _was_ out of his league. It didn't matter.

_I shouldn't have even asked her out in the first place. Next thing I'll know, she'll be asking him to bring her to the future with him to live together, if possible._

But maybe his negativity was the reason this was all happening. It was all in his head. He should've just forgotten about this. He'd leave after two nights and Sarah would be his, he hoped.

The boys were now back in the kitchen. Benny was sitting on the island in the middle after clearing for himself a spot as Ethan stood.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Benny asked.

Was it that obvious?

But Benny already knew the answers. "Is Future Ethan your problem or something?"

Oh, his friend knew him so well that he didn't even have to answer his question. Right now, he couldn't lie. The truth had to come out, so he nodded.

"As much as I'd like to support you, Future E is pretty cool." What a friend.

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically.

"Sorry," Benny said with a smile. "But I don't blame you. Sarah seems to be spending more time with him than with you."

"What? No, she doesn't," he denied it.

"Open your eyes, E. She _is_ doing that," he said.

He didn't want to believe this, but he had to. She obviously liked him more. He wanted to take one more peak, to prove Benny wrong. He wanted to show him that she did not like him more. Since one of the doors of the kitchen was giving a way to the living room, he opened it slightly to take a short glance.

But once he opened the door, he regretted it and had to close it shut, not caring if they heard or not, which they most probably did, but he could still hope. Before the door slamming happened, he saw Sarah locking lips with Future Him. Yes, it was him. But how could Sarah do this to him? He didn't care if it _was_ him, they were totally different people. It didn't give him a right to do this.

That was another note to himself: think before you do.

He honestly didn't think about what he would do. He just wanted to do anything. Maybe that was another flaw Future E still possessed.

But he still couldn't get his head to clear the thought of the kiss. He didn't even get _his_ first kiss. And now, the first girl he ever asked out was attracted to a different him. He was so angry yet sad.

He left the kitchen as Benny kept saying his name, trying to get his attention. but he didn't care. He tried finding a way to go to his room without them seeing him run upstairs, but that couldn't happen. Even if he went through another door, he could still see the living room from there. He just ran as fast as he could. He heard his names many time from two different voices, but he didn't want to look back.

Now, he had the right to be jealous and angry. She would kiss _him_, but not… well, Ethan? It was like she didn't want him in the first place. She didn't even show any sign of happiness with him these few days. He should've noticed. He was too… geeky. But still, they were dating. Right now, he felt so betrayed by her. She actually did this. She kissed another guy. It wasn't really another guy, but it still wasn't right. He didn't want to see her. He didn't want to see anyone. Maybe he was acting a bit... not him, but he had the right to be angry.

He wanted to stop for a second when he was halfway through his run towards his room because of his thoughts, but he didn't want that or else they would've caught up to him if they were following him. Once locked in his room, he felt better. He was away from everyone – well, unless one of his blond friends came from the window to see him, then that's different. But other than that, he was alone. He sat down on his bed after taking his shoes out and put his knees close to his face. Life was definitely going the wrong and unexpected way for him.

He heard whispering outside. It sounded like Benny and him. When the noises quieted down, a knock was heard.

"Will you open the door?" what sounded like Future E asked. "I can explain for you everything. Just please open."

He wanted to yell, but Future E talked before he could.

"Before you say anything, I just want to tell you that I know you won't open the door to me. I did something unforgivable. I shouldn't even have been close to Sarah. Please, just open the door. It's not like I have an ax or something."

"No," he whispered to him for he was not able to speak out loud. But he tried to, anyway. "It hurts seeing her kissing someone who I can't actually be mad at since it's me. Actually, I _am_ mad at you. I finally got her to go out with me and you just... did this. But at the same time, I envy you. If you saw Sarah die, then I guess that's better than seeing her with another guy when she'd supposed to be with you… and she is. Just not the way I wanted it to be."

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about. Seeing her… go was hard. I had to let go of her. She was not going to come back for me and I knew it. I even sometimes thought of killing myself." He paused for a second. He recognized that voice of his. He was about to cry, but he was holding it in. A sigh was heard through the door - the kind that a person gave when sad. "Just be thankful that I saved her and that she's here with you," he said. "Now will you please let me in? I _really_ can explain."

He gave up and opened the door after a few seconds of debating on whether it was a good idea or not. When he saw Future Him, he could see a concerned look on his face. But he was still angry, so he sat back down on his bed. He didn't even feel pity for himself. What was wrong with him?

"And what is it that you want to explain? I saw what I saw." He was not feeling like raising his voice, so he kept it down. "You two were kissing. She likes you more. And she hates me, doesn't she?"

"What?" Now he was laughing. "She likes you a lot. When she wants to talk about anything, she has to include you. And I know she doesn't mean me because she doesn't refer to Ethan as 'you' but 'he'. She really likes you."

"Then why is she not even looking at me? And why did you kiss her?"

"I don't know why she's with me most of the time. She never told me. And the kiss was accidental, okay? She didn't want to kiss me, she wanted her first kiss with us to be with… well, you. She's not used to me. I guess things took the wrong turn."

All he could do was nod. Now he just needed Sarah to confirm that this was all a mistake; then he could be happy.

"You probably want me gone, don't you?" he asked all of a sudden.

"What? No." It was not a total lie, really. He didn't like what was happening now, but that didn't mean he didn't want to be with himself… literally.

The only person that knew when Ethan was lying was himself… if you took away Benny. So, Future E smiled. They both were silent until Future E said, " Did Mom and Dad tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"They didn't tell you?" he wondered. "They told _me_ quickly… but…" he shook his head, confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked now with curiosity.

Future E sighed and closed his eyes. After opening them, he sat on Ethan's computer chair. "You're not who you think you are."

Now Ethan was confused. "I already know I'm a seer."

He shook his head. "Not that. What I meant is… you're not a Morgan."

He looked for signs to see if he was joking or not, but he couldn't find any. "I'm not a Morgan? What does _that_ mean?"

He sighed again. "You're an idiot. What I mean is that you're... adopted." Those words seemed difficult to get out of his mouth as if they hurt him.

What? He must have been joking. He must have. "Don't tell me lies. Those _are_ my parents."

He shook his head. "They're not. That's what I'm trying to say."

As much as he wanted to know more, he had to ask something else. "What about Jane? Is she adopted?"

He shook his head. "She not your sister. She _is_ a Morgan. It's you who isn't."

So all of those people he called his aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents… they weren't really family. He was different than them. He didn't belong. No wonder he was always treated differently from others. His sister was mostly yelled at while he wasn't because he wasn't like her. He wasn't their son. Not really. Maybe he was to them and he loved them all - he really did, but he wondered who his biological mother was.

"I know it's a lot to take in," he said. "So relax. I told you because you're supposed to know by now."

He didn't need to relax, really. He wanted to know more.

"Well, who am I if I'm not a Morgan?"

"I'm not telling you," he said.

"Why?"

"Because you should ask Mom and Dad. They should know that you have some information about this."

He nodded. Things were getting a bit harder for him now. The kiss? The adoption? It was difficult to take in. Especially realizing that his family wasn't really this one. His actual mother and father might have been out there somewhere or possibly, dare he say it, dead. But even with those thoughts going through his mind, he still knew he loved his parents that were raising him. At least they took care of him. And wasn't that the most important thing? That they took him into the family and loved him as much as they loved their own child?

"You should rest. I know that I used to like to sleep when I felt a bit uncomfortable and sad."

He nodded again. Could he even say anything now? No. Words were hard to form now that everything was different. Life was different and he had to accept it.

Future E took that nod as a signal to leave, so he did.

After brushing his teeth, he closed his lights and lied in bed, trying to forget about this. And when sleep came to him, it was like heaven.


End file.
